That's What You Get
by lovinitomatonio
Summary: Side Story to "Surprises" GerIta. Warning. This fic has mentions of SpaMano, mentions of USUK, mentions of mpreg, bad magic, Carlos and Luca, a strange surprise in the 4th chapter, and some OOC-ness. Rated T for safety. Might change because of potty mouth


A sleepy Italian shuffled in his bed as the sun peeked through the wide window. Feliciano stretched and was surprised to find his lover still sleeping. He wasn't going to be asleep for long.

"Ve! Luddy! Look! I woke up earlier than you did, again!" The proud Italian poked the German's slightly pudgy cheeks.A strong, muscular hand grabbed a smaller wrist. Feliciano's lips formed a goofy grin.

"Buongiorno, mio amore."

"How many times did I tell you to not poke me when I am asleep?" Feliciano began to think about it and started counting on his fingers and toes. Once he ran out of fingers and toes to count on, he counted the items that were in the room. Surely, there weren't enough grew impatient and just gave up. He sighed his usual frustrated sigh.

"Guten morgen, liebe." Their lips met and they passionately kissed each other until Ludwig was wide awake.

"Ve! I'll go make breakfast!" Feli hopped off of the bed, tripped, got up, and skipped to the kitchen."Mein gott..." The German made the bed shortly after getting up. (After all, he is a neat freak.) Then, he took his usual morning shower and put on some fresh walked downstairs to be greeted by the sound of chewing and sipping.

"Doitsu! Breakfast is ready."

"Ah. Danke." He ran a hand through his messy hair and sat down by Italy's side.

"Luddy, I was wondering..."Ludwig looked at him while attempting to bite off a piece of his sausage."What do you think it'd be like to have kids?"

Let the choking begin. Italy panicked so much that he nearly threw a fork across the room and into the television.

The coughing slowly ceased and then it stopped.

"K-Kids, huh?" A small blush appeared on his Italian nodded ferociously."You want to adopt?" That seemed to be a logical idea since, well, it's impossible for a man to conceive another man's child. Or somewhat impossible because Romano ended up having Spain's children.

"No."

"Then how?"

"We could ask Arthur to make us some partition. I mean, it has worked on us nations before, right? Ve? Ve?"

"First of all, it's potion, not partition. Second of all, England has a high chance of messing up. And third, it has worked on the nations before, but only on the female nations."

"But then how did China have Hong Kong? Isn't China a man? "One of the two men just mentally facepalmed.

"W-Well, that was meant to test out England's potions. I suppose."

"So then Arthur's potions do work! Ve!"

"Not all of them.""But we don't need all of them. We just need one. The baby-making one." It must've gotten hotter in the room because Ludwig's face was slowly turning into a shade of a bright red.

"What if it doesn't work?"Feli's smile disappeared and reappeared.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it will."

"S-Sure..."There was an awkward silence.

"Luddy?"

"Ja?"

"Are you scared of kids?"

"Nein. Why would I be?"

"Are you scared of having a bambino?"Ludwig took a moment and let the thought slip into his mind.

"I just think that we are not prepared. We haven't read any books about children or taking care of them-"

"So then we'll just follow our instincts."

"I-Instincts?"

"Si. That's what they did before books."

"But still-"

"Oh! And we can get help from fratello and Nii-chan and your fratello and Mama Roderich and Papa Elizaveta. They have raised us, right?"Ludwig felt like he should correct the Italian on the comment about his "parents", but he decided to focus on something a little more troublesome.

"Ja, but why your brother? His obscenities wouldn't be something I'd want my child to hear and learn."

"Ve~ but fratello is so caring and kind when it comes to kids. He may not show it, but I know he feels like that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm Italy too." The Italian got up to clean the dishes and Ludwig just sat there and pondered. Perhaps having a child wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

(Author's Note)

~Yay for GerIta! For now, there are mentions of mpreg. Just mentions. I'm not sure if I should make this fanfic mpreg-based or not. Probably not. Sorry, again, for the OOC-ness. I haven't really been reading/watching Hetalia (fanfiction) lately. School sucks when you've got homework and my vacation is coming to an end, so that sucks even more.

~I'll post up more chapters for "Surprises!" once I get to writing them. "Trick and Treat, Spain!" might not be continued. I just have so many ideas. It's just…. ugh. I have a USUK fic in the working, along with this story, another interesting (crack pairing) fic, and "Surprises!". ;)

~I apologize for being inactive. I've been extremely busy lately.


End file.
